Sk8er Boi
by Ryoko Lover 4-ever
Summary: Songfic....you can tell by the title. At first IkkiSamantha but ends up IkkiErika. SSS.....Short, sweet, and sappy. Please R


....hi.....I know I should be working on my other fic......but if your a writer then you know how writer's block works....

I'm also doing this cause there isn't enough 'Song Fics.' in this section.....and I can't take the idea of Ikki/Samantha.......(Sorry to you people that like that couple) So I'm going to make this a Ikki/Samantha to a Ikki/Erika........~_~.....(don't like Ikki/Samantha....me like Ikki/Erika....and Spyke/Samantha).....*looks up**stares at people* YES I'M TALKING MYSELF!!!

I might be writing other song fics. by Avril Lavigne too.....

And let's just say they are about....um....about 16 years old.....(Slight AU)

I also like this song and it makes the most sense.....and it's SSS.......SHORT, SWEET, and SAPPY......

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Words in these signs are the words to the song ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_**Skater Boy  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
I don't own Medabots or 'Sk8er Boi' sung by, Avril Lavigne (^_^ I Like her)_

_~ He was a boy, she was a girl, Can I make it anymore obvious ~  
~ He was a punk, she did ballet, What more can I say ~  
~ He wanted her, she never tell, secretly she wanted him as well ~  
~ All of her friends stuck up their nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes ~_

Ikki was at the skate park in his home town.....skating.....

Then along came Samantha and her friends.....for sometime now he has had a crush on her.....after he lost Karen to Koji.....but he was always afraid to tell her.

He decided that he would tell her.....right now....

"Hey Samantha !!!" Ikki yelled running up to her. Samantha stopped walking and turned around.

"What do you want, Ikki ???" she asked.

"Uh...yeah, ah...." 'Come on Ikki you can do it....'

"Hey, Samantha ??? I need to tell you something"

"I'm right here, baka." her friends started to laugh at him. "Tell me now, Ikki. Cause I have to get to my Ballet lessons."

"Ok, Samantha.....I like you.....I REALLY like you.....It's just that I've been to afraid to tell you until now......So what do you say ???"

Samantha couldn't believe what see was hearing.....She has always liked Ikki but always thought that he liked Karen.....not her.....What WAS she to say ???

"hehehe....You have got to be kidding....Right ???" one of Samantha's friends asked.  
"Yeah why would anybody want to go out with a skater punk ???" another asked

Samantha was still thinking of what to say.....then finally she answered.....

"My friends have a point....why would anybody want to go out with you ??? Even if you helped save the world before....that was years ago....so....SO long Ikki......why don't you back to skating over there with the rest of your....'group'." then she and her friends walked away....'I wonder if I should have been that hard on him'....'Oh well...there are much more fish in the sea'

Unknown to Ikki somebody watched the whole thing....

"Hey, Ikki." a voice called out to him. He suddenly turned around....

"ERIKA !!!"

"Did you see the entire thing ???"

"Yep.......I'm sorry, Ikki, that it didn't work out the way you wanted it to....their just preppy....and you shouldn't listen to them"

"I know I shouldn't but....I can't help it....I really liked her....Have you ever felt that way about somebody ???"

"WHA.....Me ??? No, no, never....." she said quickly, blushing.....he laughed

"You wana go skate ???"

"I'd love to....but I'm not very good." she replied....

"Then I'll have to teach you...." he smiled then grabbed her hand....she blushed even harder...... 

They then went off in skate parks' direction.....Erika fell a little bit but finally got the hang of it....

Has the years past they spent more time together and one day went out.....and they never saw Samantha again.

_~ He was a sk8er boi, she said "See you later boi." He wasn't good enough for her. ~  
~ She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. ~  
~ She needed to come back down to 'Earth' ~_

_~ 5 years from now she sits at home, feeding the baby, she's all alone ~  
~ She turns on T.V., guess who she sees ~  
~ Sk8er boi rockin up MTV ~  
~ She calls up her friends, they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show ~  
~ She tags along and stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down ~_

"ARG !!!! Damn work....I can never get a break....." she picks up her son and started feeding him.

She walked into her living room and turned on MTV....what she saw was surprising to say the least.....there on T.V. was her Highschool crush....Ikki.....the one that she turned down all those years ago...

She called her friends and found out they had tickets to his show which was next week....they said she could come and so she did.....

When she was there....she just loved the show....and wished she didn't turn him down 5 years ago.....

Later on a girl came out from backstage....to Samantha she looked very familiar....but she didn't know who it was....then the words she didn't want to hear rang through the air.....

"Hello everyone, nice to see you all out here tonight. Your most likely wondering who this lady next to me is....well this is my fiancé, Erika !!!"

_~ Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boi's mine now ~  
~ We are more than just good friends, this how the story ends ~  
~ Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boi could be ~  
~ There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside ~_

_~ He's just a boi and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious ~  
~ We are in love haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world ~_

_~ I'm with the skater boi, I said 'See you later boi' ~  
~ I'll be backstage after the show ~  
~ I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote, about the girl you used to know ~_

"I love you Ikki. Your my skater boy."   
"I love you too, Erika"

~Did you like it please tell me....R&R.....darn sappiness ~

~ If you want to know....baka means Idiot/stupid ~


End file.
